Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos
by bulmyeonjeung
Summary: Se meta en los pantalones de quien se meta y por mucho que le pese a Sirius, Remus sigue siendo un Merodeador. Este fic participa en el reto "Travesura Realizada" del foro "Las cuatro casas".


Disclaimer: Todo de J.K. Rowling, excepto la idea de la broma. Lo de que los Merodeadores tenían un Consejo ya es un headcanon popular, pero le doy el crédito a quien se le haya ocurrido primero.

Reitero, una vez más, que este fanfic participa en el reto "Travesura Realizada" del foro "Las cuatro casas". No tengo beta, así que todo posible error corre por mi cuenta.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

1.

Exhaló una de las últimas caladas del cigarrillo y miró a sus amigos con una ceja alzada.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio.

Pero lo hacían. Sus tres compañeros de cuarto vestían túnicas oscuras y con capucha, en el centro del círculo había un pergamino con una serie de acusaciones que "El Consejo" levantaba contra él.

—Se te acusa, Remus Lupin —Sirius le miró con ese típico brillo travieso en la mirada, a pesar de que su rostro procuraba expresar solemnidad.—, de los siguientes cargos. Puedes leerlos por ti mismo.

—Recuerda que, de no cumplir con el castigo, serás considerado Traidor y te expulsaremos del Consejo —Añadió Prongs, un tono lúgubre en su voz.

Moony tomó el pergamino y lo leyó con rapidez, conteniéndose para no rodar los ojos. Estupideces. Se le acusaba de confraternizar con el enemigo, a grandes rasgos, pero había un punteo de situaciones en general. Ayudar a McGonagall con asuntos académicos, cruzar palabras con Snivellus, enrollarse con un Slytherin ("tío, entendemos que seas gay, ¿¡pero un Slytherin!?")... ¿Enrollarse con un Slytherin?

Miró al Consejo (" _de imbéciles..._ ") y murmuró un rápido "yo nunca les he dicho que soy gay", pálido, el cigarrillo ya consumido aún entre sus dedos.

3.

Finalmente se rindió. Dejando a un lado el asunto de su homosexualidad, que había llevado toda una charla de por medio, las acusaciones eran ciertas y no podía negarse a cumplir un castigo. A James lo habían sometido a "Juicio" por acusaciones menores que las propias.

Frotó sus manos entre sí cuando tuvo los ingredientes listos, tanto por el frío invernal de Hogwarts (aunque Remus _siempre_ tenía frío) como por la ligera ansiedad que le corroía. Años haciendo travesuras y cada una seguía siendo igual de emocionante como la primera.

Remus Lupin aceptó los cargos, sí, pero pidió que dejasen en sus manos el castigo. Sirius, James y Peter eran buenos ideando bromas, no podía negarlo, pero indudablemente él era el cerebro del grupo, incluso si no se asumía como tal.

Demostraría con creces el espíritu bromista de los Merodeadores.

4.

Los días Sábado, en Hogwarts, el desayuno se servía más tarde que durante la semana. Por lo general sus compañeros de cuarto esperaban hasta el almuerzo para comer, pero era el día en que la travesura sería realizada y sus amigos querían estar ahí para apreciarla.

Había resultado complejo efectuar el plan. Quería reírse, pero no podía arriesgarse a que nadie saliese herido, así que tuvo que estar varias horas en la biblioteca para asegurarse de que ninguna parte de su plan contenía efectos adversos, en caso de que las cosas saliesen mal.

James y Peter entablaban una amigable charla adelante de ellos. Remus, que tenía un buen despertar, sólo algo perezoso, prefería estar en silencio. Sirius, por su parte, era enérgico y desastroso, pero aquel día había dormido menos de lo que correspondía a un Sábado, _coñojoder_ , y probablemente su ánimo estaría irritado hasta después de terminar de comer.

Entraron al Gran Comedor justo a tiempo, poco después de que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor apareció la comida. Moony, prudente, tan sólo escogió una tostada, de momento, junto con un trozo de chocolate que desapareció entre sus labios con rapidez, la misma rapidez con la que su broma se hizo ver en el salón.

5.

—El tío de Slytherin con el que te liaste tiene buen culo —Fue Sirius el primero en caer. Pronunció la frase justo después después de beber el primer sorbo de zumo de calabaza. El problema fue que su voz sonó al menos cinco veces más fuerte de lo que solía hablar, no como si gritase, sino amplificada. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados a Remus y su mirada gritaba una acusación que no era capaz de expresar en palabras.

Poco a poco las voces se alzaron en el Gran Comedor, expresando verdades que tan sólo el alcohol y un par de pociones mezcladas eran capaces de sacar a la luz. Nadie sospechó de Remus, mucho menos de Peter, aunque él esta vez era inocente. _Esta vez_. James y Sirius, sin embargo, se encontraron confesando travesuras anteriores frente a McGonagall... Y algunas cosas más.

Hogwarts confesó verdades durante todo ese día y el siguiente. Quién hubiese dicho que James era virgen y que Peter había dado su primer beso a un chico disfrazado de mujer...

7.

Sirius le evitó hasta que terminó el efecto de las pociones, treinta y seis horas después. La noche del Lunes el Consejo volvió a reunirse, pero esta vez Remus también contaba con su respectiva capa.

—¡Se suponía que la broma era para Slytherin, no para todo Hogwarts! —Sirius dio un manotazo a la mesa, sus ojos grises eran todo furia y, quizás, una pizca de orgullo.

—Demostró el espíritu Merodeador, Sirius —Repitió Peter, ya cansado de todo el asunto. Llevaban en esa situación al menos durante dos horas.

—Lily dijo que luzco sexy cuando vuelo... —Y ahí estaba James, con una sonrisa boba, repitiendo su descubrimiento. Carraspeó y se desordenó el cabello en un ademán inconsciente, su mirada volviendo a enfocarse esta vez en su mejor amigo.— Peter tiene razón, Padfoot. Esta sesión es innecesaria. No es traición sólo porque todo el mundo se enteró de que le miras el trasero a un hombre y más aún, a un Slytherin —James, por su propio bien, reprimió la risa.

—Cállate, virgen —Masculló Padfoot mientras se quitaba la capa—. Sesión finalizada. Lo hiciste bien —Gruñó esto y le lanzó la prenda en la cara a Remus.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Moony se mantuvo hasta mucho después del portazo con el que Sirius abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Los números que faltan son situaciones que irán en otro oneshot que ya comencé a escribir y que debería estar arriba en unos pocos días. Cualquier apreciación, negativa o positiva, se agradecería mucho en un review.

¡Saludos!


End file.
